english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (472 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (422 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (361 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (358 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (345 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (316 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (306 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (304 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (303 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (291 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (274 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (267 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (266 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (257 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (254 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (247 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (247 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (247 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (244 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (238 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (237 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (236 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (231 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (227 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (226 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (225 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (225 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (224 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (223 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (222 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (222 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (221 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (221 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (216 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (212 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (211 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (209 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (208 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (207 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (206 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (204 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (200 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (195 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (195 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (194 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (194 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (193 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (191 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (191 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (187 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (187 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (186 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (180 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (179 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (179 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (178 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (177 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (177 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (175 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (175 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (174 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (171 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (171 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (168 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (168 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (167 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (166 VA titles) (American) #John Swasey (165 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (163 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (160 VA titles) (American) #Cynthia Cranz (160 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (159 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (155 VA titles) (American) † #Carrie Savage (154 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (152 VA titles) (American) #Trina Nishimura (152 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (151 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (150 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Campbell (149 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (149 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (147 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (147 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (147 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (147 VA titles) (American) #Mark Stoddard (144 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ayres (143 VA titles) (American) #Brittney Karbowski (142 VA titles) (American) #Scott Freeman (142 VA titles) (American) #David Trosko (140 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (139 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (138 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Young (137 VA titles) (American) #John Burgmeier (135 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (134 VA titles) (American) #Anastasia Muñoz (130 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (126 VA titles) (American) #Philece Sampler (123 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (123 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (120 VA titles) (American) #Brianne Siddall (118 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia